


Making a Murder

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Mercer's Past [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Original Nightingale Trinity, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: The tragic event that struck the Thieves Guild 25 years ago is finally explained.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like there's a lot that wasn't explained when it comes to the original Nightingale Trinity. One thing is Gallus's death and Mercer's involvement with it. Like, we're given reasons, but we're never told exactly what happened. That's left me very curious for a few years. Finally I decided to write out what I think happened that night 25 years ago.  
> I posted this to my Tumblr a few months ago, and now I want to share it here. Enjoy!!!

Sitting under a hollowed exterior of Snow Veil Sanctum, Mercer looked up at the sky trying to estimate what time it was. It was nightfall, that much was clear, but other than that he couldn’t tell. He sighed and watched as the snow fell to the ground, covering it like a blanket.

Earlier today, he left a private letter to Gallus. In it, he explained that there was a rare artifact inside the old Nordic ruin, and that he wanted Gallus’s help to retrieve it. However, there was a request for him to come alone, so it would be like their younger days with just the two of them and nobody else. And even though Gallus didn’t verbally agree to any of this, he did give Mercer a nod and a smile after he read it, indicating that he agreed.

Now Mercer sits outside the ruin, fearing possible frostbite as he waits for his Guildmaster, fellow Nightingale, and above all his best friend to show. It gave him time to think, and the only thought in his mind was if Gallus knew the truth behind this plan.

Gallus isn’t an idiot, and neither is Mercer. Gallus knows that Mercer has been stealing from the guild from time to time, and Mercer knows that Gallus knows. Although, Mercer is certain that Gallus doesn’t know his true intent of bringing him here. If anything, Gallus thinks he wants to make amends of some sort. But that doesn’t matter now, as the sight of a figure in the distance caught Mercer’s eyes. He stood and was soon met his mentor.

“Glad you finally made it,” Mercer told him. “I was starting to fear you wouldn’t show.”

“I’m offended you would say such a thing,” Gallus joked while placing a hand on his heart. “I would never pass up an opportunity like this. You of all people should know.”

Mercer let out a small laugh, but it quickly faded. He has no idea. “Are you ready then?”

With a nod, they both began to walk towards the entrance of Snow Veil Sanctum. Through their silence, Mercer could’ve sworn that he heard a third pair of footsteps in the distance, but he didn’t bother to find out. Approaching the door, he opened it allowing Gallus in first.

“Shocked it isn’t locked, or have you already been inside?” Gallus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mercer smirked. “I picked the lock the moment I got here. Saves us some time, even if it’s just a little.”

Without another word, they both walked inside, and Mercer softly shutting the door behind them. Making their way further inside, they both made a face of disgust at the smell, yet it wasn’t surprising. This was an ancient burial tomb, and now many draugr inhabited it. It wouldn’t be a challenge for them however, as they both have been through worse.

“So,” Gallus spoke up, “What exactly is in here? You never said in your note.”

He really doesn’t expect a thing. How interesting. “In the final chamber there’s a great amount of jewels and old family heirlooms. They could easily make great deal of septims,” Mercer explained.

Gallus smiled. “Good. I knew you wouldn’t let me down.” They continued more inside, making sure they were light on their feet to ensure that none of the draugr would awaken. However, the odds weren’t in their favor, and they were met with the sight of roaming draugr. They looked to one another and nodded, and took down each draugr with ease. Out of the corner of his eye, Gallus caught the sight of something blue. “You brought Chillrend?”

Mercer nodded with a small smile. “This is a special occasion.”

“I’m glad you’re putting that sword to good use. You still need to tell me how you got your hands on that.”

“One day I will,” Mercer lied. “Now let’s keep going.”

With Gallus leading and Mercer closely behind him, they continued inward. Occasionally, they would stop to pick the locks on chest and take anything that looked of value. Mercer would also occasionally look behind them, as he knew someone was following. And sometimes her swore he caught the glimpse of leather armor. He didn’t make anything of it now, as he would deal with that when the time came.

It really did baffle Mercer that Gallus had no idea what his true intent was. Taking him to a burial tomb far from their home, asking him to come alone, making him lead. The signs were all there and yet he chose to ignore that. How sad.

“Mercer are you alright?” Gallus asked full of concern, bringing Mercer out of his thoughts. “You’re staring into Oblivion.”

“Me? I’m fine.” He reassured him.

“Are you sure?” And Mercer reassured him once more. “Alright, if you say so. Anyways, while you were staring into Oblivion, I found this amethyst dragon claw. And if I know a thing or two about these Nordic tombs, then I know that this will come in handy.”

“Then it’s a good thing I brought you along,” Mercer joked and got a small laugh out of Gallus as he put it in his bag. With silence surrounding them once more, they continued on their quest finding themselves in an empty room with one locked door. “That door,” he mentioned, breaking the silence, “it’s perfect to hide an ambush. Be careful.”

“Glad you trust my abilities,” he jested as he went to pick the lock. Mercer said nothing as he watched him. Once the door was unlocked, Gallus opened it and Mercer’s prediction was confirmed. “LOOK OUT!” Gallus yelled, and they both brought their swords out.

They hacked and slashed the many draugr coming at them, killing a few of them with ease. Others were harder, as they were strong enough to get a few hits on the duo, causing them to wince in pain. Mercer could hear the sounds of arrows flying past them and hitting the opposing draugr. Looking around, he noted that none of the undead had bows, and that’s when he knew she was there as well. Karliah.

Covered in blood and sweat, they both sheathed their swords, and Gallus gave Mercer a pat on the back. “You really are an excellent fighter.”

“Thank you,” he said looking down at the bodies. Most had at least one arrow piercing through them. She always was a good marksman. “Let’s get a move on, we’re almost at the final chamber.” And they continued the rest of the journey in silence, finally arriving at the claw door. Pulling the claw out of his bag, Gallus begin the process of opening the locked door. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.” And not a moment too soon, the door opened. “You know Mercer,” Gallus said as they took a few steps inside, “I’ve been meaning to a-” but he stopped mid-sentence when he felt the cool tip of the blade touch his back. “I should’ve known.”

“Pity you said nothing,” Mercer harshly replied. “Did you really think I was bringing you here to help the guild? Especially when I’ve been stealing from you all for years.”

“I thought maybe you had a change of heart. I guess I was wrong.” He didn’t move, and neither did Mercer.

“Of all people, I would’ve thought my mentor, no, my best friend knew me the best. I guess _I_ was wrong.” His voice was dripping with venom as he pushed the blade towards him, but not piercing him. Yet.

“First the stealing from the guild, then the Skeleton Key, and now this. You don’t wanna do this Mercer,” Gallus said almost as a plea.

“Oh, I think I do.”

“I took you in after I found you almost dead on the side of the road. Most would’ve saw a worthless runway, but I saw someone who had potential,” he reminded him.

“Your words can’t sway me; I know what has to be done.” He let out a small laugh. “Such a shame your ‘little Nightingale’ isn’t here to save you. I saw her earlier; I wonder where she went.”

“I followed your orders, I told her not to follow. She doesn’t trust you.”

“And yet you did, and look where it got you.” He pushed the blade slightly forward a little more and Gallus winced. “Now, time to end this once and for all.” Finally, he pushed the glass blade through Gallus’s back, and he screamed in pain. Shortly after, an arrow flew across Mercer’s eyes, and he threw Gallus’s body of the blade. Turning to meet Karliah gaze, a second arrow pierced his chest. He stumbled back, and attempted to rip it out, only for it to break.

“HOW COULD YOU!” Karliah screamed as she ran towards him.

“You’re too late,” Mercer grumbled, lightly touching the area where the arrow was still inside him. “He’s dead.” He then kicked the body so it no longer laid on its side, but its back. It was also to make sure Gallus was truly dead.

“You bastard,” she said. He only smirked at her comment, which led for her to throw a punch his way. A trail of blood ran out of his nose.

“You bitch.”

“He was your friend. You were my friend. Why?” She didn’t look at him, and she kept her tear-filled eyes on the motionless body on the floor.

“Don’t act like you don’t know. I’m sure Gallus told you about everything I’ve done. Now, why didn’t you try to save him? I know you were following us from the very beginning.”

“I thought maybe you had a change of heart. I guess I was wrong.”

“Hm. That’s exactly what he said. You two really do make a nice pair. Well, did.” He smirked again, as he took steps backwards.

She turned, anger completely covered her face, as well as tear streaks. “We’re not finished here,” she told him.

“Oh I think we are. I need to go back to the guild and tell them all what you did.”

Her eyes widened at his response. “No,” she said in a low whisper.

“Oh yes. I need to go back and tell them all how Gallus and I came here to find some gems and jewelry and other items of the sort. How we were shocked to find you here, but didn’t give it a second thought. How terrified I was when you murdered Gallus out of greed and I couldn’t save him. How you almost killed me. I think they’ll find my story more compelling, especially with a broken nose and an arrow close to the heart, than anything you could come up with.”

“You mean my truth to your lies.”

“I think you me _my_ truth to _your_ lies.”

“You’re a monster.”

He ignored her comment. “Farwell Karliah, I’m sure our paths will cross again.” He walked out of the final chamber, leaving her alone to grieve her lost lover.


End file.
